


Grimm Omens

by Myceratops



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley as Rapunzel, Fluff and Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing, I mean it's the Grimm tales it's gonna be a little messed up, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Will add tags as I go, and other princesses, this is an excuse for Crowley to get to wear more dresses and be awesome, this is me selling my soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myceratops/pseuds/Myceratops
Summary: When the Them figure out about Crowley's feelings for Aziraphale the birthday party they threw Adam goes downhill rather quickly, Crowley knew the storybook was a bad present.“Am I in Hell?” Brian asked the rodent politely, because he was raised with manners. Naturally the rat blinked at him twice before a harrowing wail frightened it off “How many nipples have I got?!” Shrieked the cow in a decidedly Scottish rage.





	Grimm Omens

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr post about this earlier today so i wanted to at least cement the idea on the site before i got completly started, this was a horrible idea really, i'm only 50k words into my other fic that i can't get out of writers block for but i guess the change will help, anywhoozle, i've been a fan of GO since i was 9 so i'd love to welcome ya'll into the fandom all of you lovely new people, it makes me so happy.

It would be easy to call this story a fairy tale, an adventure of great and stupendous lengths that even the most daring would think twice to go on but where our heroes charged ahead with no fear and a song bellowing in their hearts.

 

It would be a lie.

 

No one wants to hear about the demon who is not brave, the angel who cannot dance*, and all the small children with a mortifying penchant for violence. Some would call it unrefined and in poor taste, they’d probably be right. For a tale to leave you with a head scratch and a migraine about conventional archetypes in the books you read when your supposed to be sleeping aren’t meant to get you grounded for a week due to warping reality because your friends pointed out how stupid adults could be, stories like that aren’t meant to exist.

 

However a story must be told, it is the Antichrist's birthday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *unless it's the gavotte of course


End file.
